


I'm Your Mom

by JadedAngelRising



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadedAngelRising/pseuds/JadedAngelRising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seventeen year old Emma Swan, and twenty-two year old Regina Mills have found themselves in a precarious situation. And the only solution, ends up breaking them both. AU, SwanQueen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> {A/N: Hello everyone, so here's a new story, kinda based on a dream I had a while back. You may have read these stories on a different Fanfiction site, and maybe now is your first time reading it. I hope you enjoy it! And feel free to contact me, on any of my social media! 
> 
> Now, this is based in a AU Once Upon A Time universe. You'll see! I hope you like it. Love ya, ~Jaded}

Positive. The one test Emma Swan wanted to fail, and it was positive! Here she was, seventeen and royally screwed. She knew no one would believe her when she told them who the "father" was. She also knew she wasn't ready... Not nearly mature enough.

Her mother and father would be furious with her, after all they had done to try and dissuade her from "that kind of life," it had happened anyway. Regina... Oh gods, Regina would hate her, she would be absolutely appalled that their magic could do such a thing.

"I'm pregnant," the young and very scared girl tested out the words, and they sounded all wrong. She shouldn't even be thinking about things like this, much less living it. She was in tears again before she could stop herself, as she called Regina. "Please pick up, c'mon."

After seven or right rings, the connection finally clicked and Emma heard Regina's heavenly voice. "Hello, Dear. I was wondering when I would hear from you." Regina Mills, twenty-two and Emma's perfect match. She only wished they could stay this happy, but Emma knew she had to tell her.

"Yeah, I've been kinda MIA lately, sorry about that. Can we meet somewhere? Granny's maybe? It's important." She knew her tone must be chilling Regina to the core but she couldn't find it in her to make light of the situation. "Yes, of course," the worry laced through Regina's voice nearly made her sob. "I'll be there in five minutes. And Emma, I love you."

Emma merely managed a strangled 'I love you too' before hanging up, and walking into Granny's where she had been anxiously pacing the sidewalk. She settled into a booth, rejecting Ruby's offer for her usual caramel apple latte. Her left knee bounced, and her fingers tapped nervously, until she heard the bell above the door chime. She knew who it was, and went deathly still.

Regina walked over, her heels clicking quickly with each step. She slid in, and settled across from Emma, her gaze finding Emma's wary one. "What's gotten you so worked up today, Dear?" Emma let out a tiny whimper, but cleared her throat, her voice nothing more than a whisper. "Regina... I, our magic. It... Did something." Regina merely chuckled, as she was used to Emma's wide eyed fascination in their shared magic.

"Yes, that's usually what happens when we're together, what happened this time?" Emma fidgeted, trying to stay calm, but feeling the acidic bile rising in her throat, threatening to make her sick. "It, Uhh.. We, well..." Emma continued to stumble with her explanation, terrified of the outcome of this conversation. "Emma, what is it? You're scaring me."

It was very unnatural for Regina to ever admit to being scared, and Emma knew she needed to just get this over with. "Regina, I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby." Regina paled, until she matched Emma's skin tone perfectly, the both of them staring at each other with teary eyes. "And, you're sure about this?" Emma nodded in confirmation, her body now shaking with the force it was taking to control her tears.

"Confirmed this morning, look I know this isn't what either of us wanted right now." Emma cut herself off, not sure where to take that sentence. Regina was still just staring, eyes wide and pale skin, threatening to make Emma break down. "Please say something." Shaking herself out of her daze, Regina nodded a bit. "Yes, this was unplanned, and certainly not the most opportune time, but we can handle this. I'll support you either way."

Emma took a deep, shuddering breath, merely trying to calm her thundering heart. "I-I'm not ready to be a mother, Regina." Admitting it out loud, hurt worse than Emma could have ever imagined. Regina glanced at her, her eyes blazing with stifled fear and a hint a fury, at the thought that Emma could really abort their child. "Should I arrange, for the procedure then?"

Emma began shaking her head violently, her arms immediately wrapping around her still slim waist. "No, I could... I couldn't ever do that." Regina would be lying if she said she wasn't completely relieved in that moment. Then, Emma sighed loudly, "But I really can't be a mother now, and my parents can't find out about this! They're only okay with us because you're the Mayor and I promised we were being careful."

Regina began to laugh bitterly, leave it to Snow White to once again, ruin her happy ending. "I suppose we should set a plan then." Emma nodded, her eyes glazing over with fresh tears again, she couldn't think of any solution that left everyone happy, she would have to give up this baby. And possibly Regina too. "We can't keep the baby, Regina... It's impossible. And we have to put a powerful glamor on me, until the baby is born."

Regina recoiled from Emma quickly, was she suggesting they just give away their magical child? That could never happen, and Regina knew it, however she wouldn't propose her plan until further into the pregnancy. "Yes... I suppose, that is the correct thing to do." Emma could tell Regina didn't like the idea, anymore than she did. Still, it was the only option.

"I know, you don't like it... Neither do I, but I can't Regina. I can't do this." Regina quickly moved over to the other side of the booth, wrapping Emma up in her arms. Emma was crying, faintly, but Regina could tell. She gently rubbed the younger girls back, trying to soothe her. "Hush now, Emma. It will all be okay." Emma nearly crawled into Regina's lap, just crying herself out, it was only noon, but this had been the longest day of the young teens' life.

Months had gone by, Emma was now showing, quite well. However, the glamor came in handy, keeping the pregnancy under wraps. Emma spent as much time at Regina's as possible though, somehow still worried that her parents would know. "What are we going to do?" Regina had become quite accustomed to this question, as it seemed to spill from the teens mouth on a daily basis now. At seven months pregnant, Emma was now miserable with worry over this whole ordeal.

"I have a plan, Dear. You have to be willing to trust me though, okay?" Emma nodded slowly, concern furrowing her brow as she watched Regina. "I could take the baby, just for a while, until you're old enough and ready. We could go away for a while." Emma whimpered quietly, the thought of losing Regina's presence -no matter how briefly- scared her, and made her feel alone. "How long is "a while", Regina?" She watched quietly as Regina internally waged war with her mind, until finally, the older woman sighed heavily.

"Just a year, or two. Maybe not even, I just want to give you a chance to grow up." Emma began to cry then, hysterically, sobs tearing up her throat. "I-I can't! Not that long away from you." Regina offered a whimper of her own, nodding as she pulled Emma close trying to comfort her. "I know, Em. I know. But you need the time, it'll fly by. I promise." Even though she was furiously shaking her head no, Emma knew this was the only way. "O-okay, but you have to promise me you'll come back." She caught Regina's gaze then, and the older woman simply nodded.

Emma then went back to her thoughts, withdrawing from real life, if only for a little while. Regina knew it was best to leave Emma to her thoughts for now, as she had her own plans to make now. She would be spending at least a year away from her True Love, knowing exactly where she was, and how to get to her... But knowing she can't. Not just yet. She truly meant what she said, she intended to give Emma a chance to grow up a bit before springing a baby on her again.

Regina absentmindedly rubbed Emma's belly, her thoughts swimming a mile a minute. She was trying to understand how this whole thing would work. Would she take the baby to Boston for a while? Or perhaps, Portland? Or even New York. She was terrified of pulling the single mother gig, even if it was only temporary, she knew this baby would need both she and Emma in it's life eventually.

The day Emma's water broke, was the start of a long weekend, that she had told her parents she was spending with Regina. She knew they didn't necessarily like it, but they loved her and would come to understand eventually. When Regina rushed Emma to the hospital, she had to threaten Whale with magic to keep him from calling Emma's parents. Emma, who had been fairly calm through this whole pregnancy, finally began to break, hysterical sobs forcing their way out of her body in rapid-fire hitches.

It took Regina, quite some time to calm her down enough to even begin to listen to Whale. "Alright, Emma. Now, with each contraction I'm going to need you to bear down and push as hard as you can alright?" Emma nodded numbly, but inside she was screaming, she knew what came next for her after she and the baby were no longer connected. And she just wanted one more day... However her body had other plans.

She kept a tight grip on Regina's hand, moaning and occasionally crying out in pain. Each contraction -each push-, felt like she was coming closer and closer to the end of her happy life. And when that ended, she would be thrust head first into a dark and scary world, unrecognized by her still slightly naive eyes. This had been going on for hours now, and Emma wasn't sure she could take much more. She began to writhe in pain, crying as she clawed at any part of Regina she could reach. Begging the older woman to make the pain end.

Sweat covered her body, her head pounded, her belly was tight and painful with never ending and overlapping contractions. Every muscle in her body screamed for this madness to stop, even as she continued to push now screaming with each painful stretching of her most delicate skin. Regina tried once more, to calm her hysterical girlfriend, but it was no use, Emma was too far gone lost to the pain. When she let out a particularly shrill scream, Whale nodded enthusiastically. "Good, the head has crowned, just a few more big pushes Emma"

Exhaustion didn't even begin to cover what Emma was feeling, every inch of her body hurt, she was over exerting herself, and she was pretty sure she would never again recognize her vagina in it's new state. Writhing, and whimpering from the extreme pain, Emma tried to focus, pushing extremely hard once. Regina nodded encouragingly but didn't speak, Whale held the baby's shoulders giving a gentle tug with each push now.

Emma was ready to pass out, but she summoned her last bit of strength, and pushed as hard as she possibly could. She felt it, the moment she and the baby were finally two separate beings. The umbilical cord cut, Whale was about to set the squalling baby on Emma's chest when she began to cry again and shake her head. Whale looking confused, turned to Regina who held her arms out for the squirming pink newborn.  
"Emma's decided not to... Have contact with the baby. Perhaps it should stay in the nursery for the duration of it's stay here."

Whale nodded in understanding, as he passed the baby to Regina, who strolled out of the room with the newborn wrapped up in a gender neutral blanket, to take it to the nursery. Leaving behind a broken, hysterical Emma, Regina quickly dropped the baby off at the nursery, simply siting it's name as "Baby Mills" for now. She took one last look at the baby, their baby, the one Emma and Regina had created together before heading back to Emma's room.

When she arrived back, Emma was curled up as best as she possibly could be considering the extreme pain, still crying quietly into her pillow. Regina honestly didn't know what to do for the broken teen. So, she simply removed her glamor, used magic to remove any changed appearances from the pregnancy, and sat beside her as she cried. She didn't mention the baby, or that it would need a name, or that Regina planned on leaving Monday morning, the day after both Emma and the baby were discharged. Emma didn't need all that right now, what she needed was some extreme comfort... And Regina was fresh out of ideas.

Sunday morning came all too quickly for Emma, it meant she had to go back to her parents' house, because the baby would be going home with Regina. As she was putting her clothes back on, she noticed with a hint of sadness that they fit perfectly again. Regina had even removed her "post-baby-belly" meaning, she didn't even have that as a reminder. She wished she had something, no matter how small to hold onto, until she could see Regina and their baby again.

A pacifier, that had "Mills" written on it, was settled on the table by the bed. Emma assumed Regina had left it there in one of her tired hazes over the last few days. She picked it up, gently tucking it into the pocket of her hoodie, nearly crying again when her fingers also met a sonogram photo of their baby. Pulling it gently from her pocket, she tried to reconcile this fuzzy black and white image, with what she had seen fleetingly over a blue curtain three days ago. She couldn't.

Emma didn't know anything about the baby, not what it looked like, or it's name, or even it's gender. She and Regina agreed that was best for now. Emma probably wouldn't even be able to pick her baby out of the lineup in the nursery even if she wanted to. And that saddened her, but it also made her determined, she would finish high school as quickly as possible, get a job, so Regina could bring their baby back sooner. So they could be a family before Emma had missed all the "firsts".

Regina appeared in the doorway then, neutral colored car seat, with nameless, faceless, genderless baby in tow beside her. She purposely faced the car seat away from Emma, so she couldn't peek. "We should be going now, long weekend or not, your mother expects you home at noon." Emma groaned, realizing how stupid this sounded. She had just, had a baby! A baby she couldn't meet for now, a baby who would be gone by tomorrow night, off to start it's life without Emma.

Nodding, Emma did a quick sweep of the room, making sure she wasn't forgetting anything. She was made to be wheeled out of the hospital, to Regina's car, after that though she was free. And while she was sore, she could manage. She sat, eerily silent and still as stone in the passenger seat, while Regina made sure the baby was safely buckled in. Then, Regina got in, started the car and drove away from the hospital, from the last piece of her old life Emma had left.

Dropping Emma off at her parents' house, Regina felt a sense of finality, of regret and pain. She had caused this whole thing, she had put Emma through all of this. And now she was going to take their precious baby from Emma, and leave her here to wallow in the miseries of the last nine months. What kind of person would do that? She would, she thought, as Emma got out of the car and walked to the front door. Regina hadn't failed to notice the pacifier in Emma's pocket, or the sonogram. So, just to be on the safe side, she had slipped a picture of herself and the happy faced newborn in there too, for Emma to discover later.

Emma crashed through the door of her parents' house, at precisely 11:59am. Feeling like a bigger wreck than she had all weekend, but her Mother was waiting in the living room for her, and she had to act like it had just been a normal non-life changing weekend. "Did you enjoy yourself?" This was always her mother's first question, and Emma had always assumed it was to assess wether or not Regina and Emma had, had sex while Emma was with her.

Little late on that one, mom. Emma thought as she repositioned herself on the couch trying to get comfortable, while also trying to further hide the pacifier and sonogram. "Yes, of course. Lots of movies, lots of talking. That sort of thing." Snow nodded slowly, seemingly pleased to hear that her precious Emma had not been participating in "unladylike" activities for someone her age. Little did Snow know, that the activities were long over, and it was the aftermath that had taken place this weekend.

Emma's hand subconsciously reached for the pacifier in her pocket, cradling it between her fingers gently. "Why do you look so sad, Emma?" She hadn't realized she was close to tears again until her mother's voice had broken her out of her thoughts. She shook her head, claiming she was just tired from all the activity of the weekend, and she wasn't really lying either. "It's just been a long few days, I'll be fine after some proper sleep and a good shower." Emma was good at faking it with her mother and father, she had to be. Especially now.

Emma got the text early Monday morning, it had her blood running cold and her heart skipping several beats. "Leaving in 30 minutes, come say goodbye?" ~Regina. Emma wasn't sure what to do. Did she go, and risk seeing the baby and begging Regina to stay? Or did she miss her last chance to see her family for possibly a year or two? Her mind was made up within a minute, she was pulling on her sneakers and her hoodie, ready to leave the house.

"Emma, just where do you think you're going?" She groaned quietly, turning towards the kitchen as she was already standing at the front door. "I have something important I need to do, I'll be back in like forty-five minutes." Her mother shook her head, and Emma knew she was in for a fight. "We agreed, you stay home on Monday's when there are long weekends. No exceptions." Yeah, Emma thought. Except this is the only exception worth breaking this rule for. She had to get out of the house somehow.

Sighing frustratedly, Emma nodded, "Yeah I know, but this is major important. It won't even take an hour! Please?" Snow shook her head again, ready to fight Emma on this. Emma knew though, that she was running out of time and so she gave up and told her secret. "Look, I had a baby this weekend! Mine and Regina's baby to be exact! I have been pregnant, for the last nine months, the baby was born on Friday, I was discharged yesterday. Regina is going to take the baby and leave town for a while, just long enough for me to finish school and grow up some. They're leaving in twenty minutes, mom I have to say goodbye!"

Emma wasn't sure what did it, the fact that she said she had, had a baby just a few days ago, or that it was she and Regina's magical "True Love" baby, or that the sonogram had just fallen out of her pocket. Snow now knew, and Emma had fifteen minutes to get to the mansion. She sprinted out of the house, not even waiting for her mother's answer. Tearing through town quickly, even though she was practically crying in pain again by the time she doubled over in Regina's driveway to catch her breath.

"You came," Emma looked up to see Regina packing the rest of the essential things into the trunk of her Mercedes. She nodded slowly, cautiously moving closer to Regina but not daring to glance into the car through the back window where she would have a perfect view of her baby's face. "I just, had to say goodbye, no matter what." Regina nodded, knowing what it had cost Emma to be able to get out of the house to see them.

"So, she knows then?" Emma nodded again, face dawn down in fear of what awaited her when she got home. "Yeah, so you might want to get the hell out of town soon." Regina sighed, but nodded she knew Emma was right to worry. Dropping this kind of news on someone after the fact was huge. "You'll be okay, Em. I promise." Emma wanted to believe Regina, but after everything that had happened these past months she just couldn't anymore. "Yeah I guess, look can we make this quick? Most likely she's on her way here already."

Regina nodded, pulling Emma into a gentle hug, who began to whimper. She buried her face in Regina's shirt, taking in her scent slowly. She would miss this, so much... More than anything. Regina pulled back after a few moments, and kisses Emma soundly, trying to pour all her love into this one kiss, it would have to be enough to get both of them through these next long months. When they pulled apart, Emma looked down at her sneakers awkwardly, and Regina noticed prompting her to ask.

"Are you sure, you don't want even one look?" Emma began to shake her head violently, but the baby had other ideas. Shrill cries emanated from the backseat of Regina's car, and Emma cringed as Regina walked over and pulled the incredibly tiny newborn from the car seat. She bounced, and swayed, making little shushing noises trying to calm the infant. Eventually, Emma cleared her throat, to get Regina's attention and motioned for her to bring the baby closer.

"Are you sure, Em?" She nodded quickly, glancing out to the town nervously anticipating her mother's storming in on the scene. "Yeah, just... Just this once. To say goodbye." Regina understood completely, and carefully placed the baby in Emma's arms. At first, Emma went rigid standing completely still, but she warmed up after a moment and began to rock the baby. Regina, Emma thought had anticipated this moment, fore the baby was dressed in a neutral colored sleeper, they had agreed that no matter what Emma wouldn't know about the baby.

Not gender, not name, nothing. Emma had actually demanded it herself, she hadn't wanted to know anything, because she knew if she did, she would get attached. And that couldn't happen, they had to go, at least for now. Tears were clouding Emma's vision as she gazed down at her baby for the first, and last time. When she saw the child again, it would no longer be this small infant, but a toddler, who could most likely walk and talk.

She had resigned herself to the fact that she would miss this, but she knew it was necessary. She heard the click of a phone taking a picture, and looked up to see Regina with both her phone and Emma's. She smiled gratefully at her, even if Emma wouldn't admit it, this memory, this picture would be the only thing to get her through this lengthy separation. She leaned down, kissing the baby's forehead, inhaling the soft scent of the child. Then, she passed the baby back to Regina, and turned away enough to pull herself back together.

As Regina buckled the baby back in, Emma's mind began to swim with a thousand possibilities as to how she could go with them, or they could just stay! She knew though, that neither of these were options for them. Once the car door shut, Emma turned back to see a teary eyed Regina watching her, so she tried to smile. "I love you, you know." Regina gave a joyless laugh and nodded, "Yes dear, I'm aware. I love you too." Emma nodded awkwardly, obviously the proof of this was now sleeping in Regina's car. Still she felt like she had to say it.

"I should go, we were meant to be on the road already." Emma nodded, noticing that a full thirty minutes had gone by with them just standing around in Regina's driveway. "Of course, I need to start heading home. Hopefully I can head off my mother's anger." Regina scoffed, knowing there was no way around Snow White this time, she worried for Emma, but she knew deep down that neither Snow or David would ever hurt Emma. They shared another hug, and Regina gently brushed her lips across Emma's forehead.

Emma kissed her cheek, and pulled away, trying to mentally prepare herself for what was to come. "It's only temporary, I'll... See you, both of you again soon." Regina nodded, as Emma walked away quickly. "I love you, Emma!" Regina called after the teens retreating form. "Love you too." Emma called back, as she broke into a run, she needed to get as far away as possible. She made it to the center of town, before Snow caught up to her, she was already near a break down, what was one more bad conversation?

"Emma, we need to have a serious talk." Emma nodded, even though she didn't really hear her mother. Snow took hold of Emma's wrist and began to drag her through town back towards their house. They only got halfway there, as Emma saw the glint of Regina's black Mercedes rush past them. She broke her mother's hold on her wrist, and turned to watch the car as it headed out of town. She was running again, she noticed, this couldn't be healthy for her, and yet she didn't care.

She stopped, just at the edge of town, a mile or so away from the town line. She had beat Regina there, considering she was driving so very carefully with the baby in the car. She was crying again, as she finally saw the car moving closer to the edge of town, Regina glanced over at her, offering her own watery smile. Emma managed one back, as the car slowly drove past her, she caught a glimpse of the sleeping baby in the backseat and began to sob, just as her mother came up behind her, wrapping her arms around Emma to hold her up.

Emma merely allowed it, but didn't react to Snow. She was too busy taking in her baby's face, taking in every feature every little nose quirk, every eyelid flutter. She was silently praying that their baby somehow remembered her, she couldn't imagine that her baby wouldn't know her. "Remember," Emma whispered, just barely managing to get the word out in a rasp, as the car was finally fading from her view. "I'm your Mom."


	2. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {A/N: The second chapter to, "I'm Your Mom." I hope you guys like it! And remember, reviews are love guys! So please leave me your thoughts. ~Jaded}

Six months. Emma had been stuck in what seemed, an eternal hell for six months. Snow and Charming had tried literally everything to pull her out of her depression, but with each day it only got worse.

She had discovered that if she concentrated hard enough, her magic would allow her to conjure quick glimpses of Regina's everyday life with their baby. She never caught anything that could potentially give away gender or even a name! How was that possible!? Surely Regina didn't know Emma was watching, right?

Yet, somehow she must have, because no matter when she caught these glimpses nothing definitive gave away gender or even appearance. She knew the baby had changed quite a bit since she had last seen him or her, no longer the tiny newborn she had held.

Her baby had grown quite a bit already, and all without her. Emma didn't think she would ever be okay with missing out on this, but watching from afar, even partially, made her feel like she had some sort of connection to them.

The chubby baby crawled about the living room of the apartment Regina had gotten for them, as Emma watched proudly. This was the first time their baby had actually crawled! She saw Regina, squealing excitedly and clapping for the very proud child.

Sitting up right, the child mimicked Regina's actions, offering it's own high pitched squeal and trying to coordinate it's hands enough to give a proper clap. Emma smiled clapping quietly herself, as Regina rushed forward to pick up the baby.

"You did it, Amethyst!" Emma froze, paling enough to match her mother's skin tone. A girl, their baby was a girl... And Regina had picked the most beautiful name. "Amethyst..." The name slipped easily from Emma's mouth, as if she had been born knowing the meaning of it.

As if the name itself, was burned into her very soul. Residing there right next to Regina's, the two of them were her family. And knowing that only made Emma feel so much worse, she couldn't be with them... Not now anyway.

Still, she wished more than anything that she could be with them. Just for a moment, to hold her daughter, and kiss Regina until she couldn't remember her own name. "Emma!"

Her eyes flew open at the all too familiar voice, and before she knew it her vision was blurred with tears as she glanced up at Regina. The white swirling of her magic was dissipating around her quickly, as she rushed forward to hug the woman. "Regina."

Her voice cracked just speaking that one word, her body trembling at the amount of control it was taking to keep from crying. Instantly, Regina's arms were around her, and it was as if no time had passed at all. They were just them again, there together.

Until a loud squeal broke them apart, Emma jumping as she spun around to stare at the small form of their chubby daughter. A smile claimed her face, the first one in months and it was so powerful her cheeks actually hurt.

Without a second thought, Emma strode over, scooped her daughter up in her arms and snuggled her close. The girl fitting perfectly in her arms as if she was always meant to be there. And, Emma thought, of course she was meant to be there.

"Hi, sweet girl." Emma didn't know she was crying again until she heard the emotion in her voice. Regina quietly crept up behind her, watching Emma and their daughter. The girl quietly babbled, trying to fit together the right string of syllables to talk to Emma.

To speak to this pretty lady, who seemed so familiar, yet so much a stranger at the same time. She couldn't explain it, but she felt an unbreakable bond towards this woman, just as Emma felt towards her. "Amethyst," the name whispered across Emma's lips as if she were praising this beautiful creature before her.

And in truth, she was, completely. Her daughter meant the world to her. Regina's echoing gasp caused a giggle to bubble up out of Emma. "How did you know?" Emma turned to face the woman, gently squishing their daughter between the two of them. "I was watching, anytime I could... I didn't meant to pry Regina I'm sorry."

Emma's face immediately showed guilt, afraid that Regina would see Emma's peering into their lives as intruding upon Regina's time with their daughter. "You've been watching? Your magic is strong enough for that!?" To Emma's surprise, Regina's voice displayed complete pride.

"Well, not exactly, I mean I have to work pretty hard at it." Regina chuckled at that, nodding a bit in understanding. "I see, well at least you've managed teleporting, and mirror imaging." Emma nodded proudly, snuggling their daughter close again. "Anything to be with her, and you. I would go through anything."

Regina nodded again, falling silent, she well understood what Emma meant. "I can't give this up, Regina. Not ever again, if I have to give up something in my life I never want it to be this." Emma spoke quietly, as she held her daughter against her shoulder, swaying softly with her.

Nodding, Regina offered a sigh as response. She knew Emma had to go back, that was their deal. They would stay away until she had graduated at least! And that was still three months away. Regina didn't want to deny Emma anything, yet... She couldn't just give in.

"How are your grades?" Emma smirked proudly, settling Amethyst on her hip as she turned again to face Regina. "Straight A's," she watched the proud smile claim Regina's face a smile of her own quickly replacing her smirk. "I've been working pretty damn hard."

"So you have, I'm quite proud of you," Emma's smile brightened at those words. Everything she had ever worked at was to make Regina happy, and especially to make her proud of Emma. And that's exactly what had happened here.

"Well, I suppose then, since graduation is only three months away... Amethyst and I can come back." It wasn't giving in, Regina reminded herself. Emma had worked harder than she ever had at anything for this.

And the way she practically lit up at this, convinced Regina she was doing the right thing. They had been separated way too long as it was, although Regina had mentioned a year or two again... Neither of them would have lasted that long.

Someone would have eventually snapped, and when both of them had magic... That was never a good thing. "You mean it!? You'll bring her home? You'll come back to stay?" At this, Regina couldn't help but smile and offer a light laugh, as she nodded.

"Of course Emma, although... Are you sure you're ready for your parents to meet her?" Emma frowned softly, suddenly more unsure than she had ever been. "Maybe they don't have to meet her... Just yet, anyway." Regina arched an amused brow, as she leveled Emma with the "look."

"You honestly believe we would be able to keep that woman away from our child, once she knew we were back? Emma, you're smarter than that." Sighing, Emma nodded. She knew that once Snow was certain Regina had brought the baby back, she would want to see her.

And then... She would want to have "the talk," with Regina. And no one was prepared for that just yet. "Speaking of Snow, I have to get back before she realizes I'm not sulking away in the dark of my bedroom." Regina frowned at this, she had never intended for Emma to be this miserable.

"Yes, Dear I suppose that's best." Emma snuggled the baby closer for a moment, unwilling to part with her even for a short time. "Mmmma," Emma's eyes snapped down to her daughter, unbelieving even for a moment that she had really said that.

"What was that, Princess?" Emma waited patiently, Regina watching on behind her, on baited breath. Amethyst had yet to utter a single syllable, let alone a full word, and yet is seemed as if she was fully prepared to speak to Emma now.

"Mmmmmma!" Emma grinned encouragingly, nodding her child along. "That's it, c'mon you can do it!" Amethyst frowned softly, her brows furrowing and drawing down on her face as she concentrated really hard.

She reached up to touch Emma's face then, making it clear she had made the connection. "Ma...ma." It was slightly broken, as the baby was unsure in her ability. Yet, it made Emma's eyes water, as she held her baby tightly yet gently against her chest.

Her own voice was a broken whisper, nodding slowly down at her daughter as Regina pulled them both tightly against her. "Yeah, Kid... I'm your mom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {A/N:Second chapter is completed! I really hope you guys love it, Love Ya! ~Jaded}


	3. HUGE AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note... Keep an eye on yowzahromantic's page!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for following me with this story as far as you have, and I hope you enjoy what the new writer does with it!

This update is just to let you know, that I am no longer working on this story and that I have passed it along to another writer who wishes to finish it up for me. I hope you'll give the new writer as much love and encouragement as you've all given me. I will continue to work on my non-Once Upon a Time related stories, so don't worry about that! yowzahromantic is the writer who will be taking over this story, so keep your eyes peeled on their page for the story! Thank you guys so much for all the support you've given me and this story, it's just time I break away from the Once Upon a Time fandom for my own good. Love ya Always, ~Jaded


	4. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Amethyst finally return home... To great relief from most, and cool opposition from others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {A/N: So, I know it’s been a while since I’ve updated anything but I was working on some one shots and the muse for this third chapter just hit me. So, I hope you enjoy it, leave reviews and all that! Love ya, ~Jaded}

Emma had done her very best to keep her parents distracted in the coming weeks as she and Regina worked quickly but quietly to move all of her and Amethyst’s things back into the mansion. At first it was just little stuff, but as Emma’s graduation date approached they began to move the bigger things. Until the mansion finally looked like a home again, filled with their entire lives from the last six months still ever the one for theatrics Regina refused to just show back up in Storybrooke with their daughter. 

And for once, Emma agreed on this one, it had to be a big thing, the mayor and her daughter returning after months away. Certainly Granny would be happy to resume her normal job as restaurant owner instead of trying to run the town, and certainly everyone would be happy to meet the baby. Yet, that still didn’t assuage Emma’s fears much, she would have to face her parents daughter and girlfriend in tow and hope that for once Snow and Charming wouldn’t try to make her feel terrible about her life decisions.

They had a habit of doing that ever since she had gotten with the mayor almost two years ago, as if their disapproval and blatant disrespect of their relationship and Emma’s choices would somehow make her change her mind. They had always spouted that True Love crap to her as a kid, until, they had realized her true love was none other than Regina Mills. So, Emma had agreed, they would make this a big deal even if it meant she had to handle her parents in public.

The town weren’t strangers to the Charming family’s public squabbles, they had been ever present since the day the blonde had admitted to being with the brunette. Somedays, she would swear the town allowed it to happen simply because it was the most entertainment this boring town got. Either way, as Emma transported herself away from Storybrooke, she had to admit she was sort of excited to show off her kid. For being only nine months old, she was pretty damn smart and Emma couldn't wait to show everyone how amazing this child was.

Once she was with Regina and Amethyst, she helped to pack the last of their things down into the trunk of the car. Regina got the baby settled safely into her carseat and then into the car, laughing lightly when Emma just stood there confused by all the buckles and straps. “You’ll figure it out pretty quickly, it’s not as hard as it seems.” Emma could only nod as she slipped into the passenger seat, shaking her head a bit at how strange this all truly felt.

She was finally bringing her baby home, and though it was quite a few months overdue, Emma couldn't help but be filled with this excited yet nervous sort of energy. She would have to figure out this parenting thing as she went, and granted she had Regina but she had never been very good with kids. She was desperately hoping that track record would be broken with Amethyst, because she wanted to be good at this. She wanted to prove she could handle having a family with Regina.

For her part, Regina was honestly just hoping they didn't get swarmed right at the town line. She knew the townspeople had been waiting to meet their daughter since they had learned of her existence and although Regina couldn't blame them she didn't want to overwhelm the poor girl. It had been just Regina, and occasionally Emma around since they had left the hospital, honestly the brunette was just hoping the baby didn't have a magical meltdown and hurt someone.

“She won’t be used to so many people, so we’ll have to watch her.” Regina glanced over at Emma, as she carefully drove the way back to Storybrooke, she knew the blonde didn't know much of Amethyst’s powers and she wanted the woman to be prepared. “Watch her? Regina, she’s not even one, it’s not like she's going to do anything serious.” As if to prove Regina’s point, Amethyst chose that moment to exercise her impressive powers, transporting the car nearly two miles back towards New York simply at hearing all the impending chaos.

Regina only smirked in response to Emma’s shocked face as she sighed quietly, transporting the car back before beginning to drive again. The blonde, slightly wide eyed turned to watch the baby who was absentmindedly playing with a teddy bear in the backseat. “So… Yeah, we’ll just watch her.” The brunette nodded, letting her smirk slowly fade away as she continued on the road home.

Emma sat, nervously as they got closer and closer to the town line. She knew that by now her parents knew she was gone, and most likely knew she was with Regina, which meant that they would be waiting for her when she returned home. Only, she would be bringing her family back with her. “You know… I've never really been afraid of my parents, but god help me if they react badly to this.”

Emma turned her scared expression on Regina, who could only reciprocate the younger woman’s fear. Of course, Regina knew Emma always had a home with her, and that more than likely right after graduation she’d be moving in with them anyway. However, that didn't make her any less worried, if Emma’s parents rejected her simply over this… Regina wasn't sure she would ever forgive them. It was obvious Emma only wanted her parents to accept her, and her life choices as much as any other woman who had finally become an adult.

Even if they couldn't control or stop Emma anymore, they could certainly make her feel bad the way Regina’s own mother had almost all her life. Though Regina had little to no faith in the Charming’s, she could at least hope that they wouldn't abandon their only child over something like starting her own life away from them. As the car crossed the town line, both Regina and Emma stiffened even Amethyst seemed to become abnormally quiet. They were officially back in Storybrooke, and Regina could already feel the pressure.

Emma took Regina’s free hand, lacing their fingers together, as she pulled the car up to the sidewalk outside Granny’s and parked quickly. Climbing out, Emma ignored the curious glances and blatant stares as she reached into the backseat and clumsily, yet carefully removed Amethyst, still in her carseat from the back. Regina came around the car, diaper bag on her shoulder, taking Emma’s free hand back as they made their way into Granny’s trying to act as if this was a completely natural thing.

The second the bell above the door signaled their arrival, the whole diner turned toward them and fell silent. Surely, they had all heard about the child but seeing her was an entirely different thing. Granny sighed audibly as she saw Regina, knowing the woman was all too happy to take her position as mayor back, as soon as possible. “Welcome back, Madame Mayor, now. Let me see that baby.” Granny came around the corner breaking the awkward silence in the diner.

Regina offered a strained smile, as Granny came up to them, asking Emma’s permission with a motion towards the carseat before removing the blanket enough to see the child who curiously stared back. “Looks just like Emma here,” and it was true aside from her dark hair Amethyst could have been Emma’s twin. Both women smiled at the gentle compliment, allowing Granny to fawn over the child a while longer, until the two they had been fearing all along made their presence known.

Standing at the back of the diner, was dear Snow White, and her insipidly stupid Charming. Though neither of them betrayed their emotions, Regina knew under those masks a great emotional storm was coming. As if sensing the shift in the atmosphere, Amethyst began to cry until Emma removed her from her carseat and held her close still shielding her from the view of all the others. Upon seeing Emma with the baby, Snow’s expression quickly shifted, then settled back into it’s impassive mask. 

Emma knew the woman was angry, upset, hurt, and ready to start a fight. She wouldn't allow the woman to ruin their homecoming, not today. Even as her parents began to push their way through the crowded diner to get to Regina and their daughter Emma kept her face neutral and stood her ground. She refused to let them rule her anymore, she refused to allow them control over her a moment longer. They stood only a few feet away now, dangerously close to her little family, and for a moment Emma wanted to run.

Yet, she didn’t. She took a deep breath, steeled her resolve and held her daughter tightly against her. “Emma,” even now her mother’s voice grated on her last nerve, although she tried her best to remain calm and civil. “Mother…” Amethyst remained strangely calm, she wasn't scared but she was rightfully cautious, as Snow stepped ever closer. “I see you've finally decided to return.” Of course this was directed at Regina but Emma decided she had, had enough of mother’s attitude towards Regina and their relationship.

“I decided it was time my family come home, Regina was more than happy to comply.” The air in the room seemed to be swallowed up in that one sentence, clearly Snow could hear the defiance and acceptance in Emma’s tone. “And this is the baby?” Even though Emma hated the way Snow glared at the back of her child’s head, she merely nodded as she shifted her around again until she was comfortable. “This is her, Amethyst Rose Mills… and I’m finally ready to be her mom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {A/N: So here’s chapter three of I’m Your Mom, it was honestly mostly a filler so that I could build up to the real conflict which is obviously the state of Emma’s relationship with her parents and where Regina and Emma go from here. I really hope you guys liked this chapter, and remember to review! Love ya, ~Jaded}


	5. Chapter 4: Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma finally makes it to graduation, and a secret eighteen years in the making is beginning to be impossible to keep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {And here’s chapter 4! So, with the help of a friend over on Facebook who also happens to be a writer ALateGentleman, I’ve decided to take this story in a different direction. You’ll begin to see it unfold within this chapter, but it should hopefully be set up and begin to really make sense in the next chapter, and I truly hope you guys like it because while I want this story to be fluff of sorts, I also want it to be a good, exciting, feels inducing kind of story. I truly hope you guys don't mind the shift in tone and feel of this story. Reviews are love, and keep me motivated! Love ya, ~Jaded}

The next few days were awkward to say the least, Emma did her best to avoid her parents and they did their best to make it clear they preferred it that way. Which, in Emma’s case was fine because graduation was today, and after the ceremony she would be finally leaving their house for good. They hadn’t bothered to say whether they would come to the ceremony but Emma was willing to bet the answer was a firm no.

She honestly couldn’t care if they were there or not, mostly because she knew Regina and Amethyst would be there and they were all that mattered to her. Snow had tried these past couple of days to keep her distance, yet Emma had also seen her aunt Mal around the house more. She wasn't really Emma’s aunt, but she was as close to one as she would ever get considering Mal’s daughter Lily and Emma were practically sisters growing up.

Mal hadn't been around in over two years, not since her daughter had died in some accident in the woods. Though Emma knew the blonde loved her, she also knew she reminded her far too much of Lily to spend more than a few minutes with her at a time. Still, she knew that if she ever needed anyone Mal would never turn her back on her, honestly the blonde had been more of a supportive mother than Snow had been throughout the years.

So naturally, when Emma extended an invitation to graduation to the older blonde, Mal couldn't accept fast enough. She had always been eerily supportive of her and Regina, and she had always tried to be extra kind to Emma knowing that her own parents were lacking in that department. She had spent the hours leading up to graduation, organizing her things, and with a final flourish of her hand her things appeared at Regina’s house to be put away after the party.

Emma then finished up getting ready, putting her heels on and making any final touches to her makeup. She honestly just wanted this all to be done with so she could go home to her girlfriend and daughter, but at the same time she was immensely proud of herself. Graduating on time, despite everything, was a big deal to her and she knew Regina would agree. Yet, even as she thought about that, her mind wandered to how worried her aunt’s eyes had looked, the sadness and heartbreak hiding behind the worry when Emma mentioned she would be moving in with Regina.

Something was bothering the woman about the situation, yet she wouldn't voice her concerns at least not to Emma. Which only made her more suspicious, did it have something to do with Lily’s death, or maybe it was just the fact that Emma was rushing? She didn't feel rushed, but she knew others in the town saw what she was doing and disapproved. She also knew her parents had been sneaking around lately, and usually she wouldn't care, but they had been very careful not to let her catch them mid-conversation.

She knew no good could come from it, but she was in no place to question their motives not yet. Pushing it all to the back of her mind, she checked her phone and left the bathroom, heading downstairs she avoided her parents easily and left the house. Once she was outside, she used her magic to transport herself back to Regina’s to get her cap and gown on, then the three of them left for the high school auditorium. 

She helped Regina find her seat with Amethyst, right next to Mal before rushing down to get in line with the other four hundred some odd graduates. She wedged herself carefully into her practiced spot, more towards the front, and walked out with her graduating class to their seats. Finally, she could just focus for the moment on getting across that stage in one piece.

She waited, almost on baited breath as they got through the A’s, and B’s of course her name should have come up somewhere in the C’s being that her last name was officially still “Charming.” Yet, she wasn't phased when her name wasn't called. She turned to look up at her little family, and smirked at the confusion on their faces, boy would this be good. 

Slowly, it seemed an eternity really while they went on through the alphabet, and finally it was her turn. She was the first in that letter so as not to spoil the surprise, and when she got up and headed toward the stage she made sure she had a perfect view of the two women as the principal called out. “Emma Mills,” Regina’s eyes popped wide open and Mal teared up.

Emma couldn't help but laugh as she carefully crossed the stage, and accepted her much earned diploma. Once she was safely off the stage, she found an empty seat in the back, knowing she had one more job to do here. They filed through the rest of the alphabet slowly, and as much as Emma was looking forward to this special thing she couldn't help but wish the class was smaller so that it could be done already. 

Finally, the principal called the last name on the list, and there Emma stood at the edge of the stage again as the principal held one last diploma. Honestly she just wanted it to be over with, but at the same time she knew this moment had to happen. She took a deep breath as the principal spoke quickly, “Although all students in attendance now have officially graduated, there’s someone who we owe an honorary diploma to. She cant accept her herself, so we’ve asked someone close to her to accept for her.”

Emma glanced up again, only to see Regina smiling proudly down at her, and Mal close to tears. Surely she knew who this was for, but given it had been two years, no one could really be sure until the name rang out in the silent auditorium. “Lillith Dragon,” Emma was undoubtedly crying as she crossed the stage to accept her best friend’s diploma when she glanced up again both Regina and Maleficent had been reduced to tears.

Half the auditorium was crying right along with them, everyone had loved Lily almost as much as Emma had and it was truly terrible to be doing this now without her here. Once things had calmed down, they quickly concluded the ceremony and released the now free adults out into town to begin their lives however they saw fit. Emma quickly went to find Regina and Mal, wiping her running mascara off as best as possible.

She found them waiting outside the auditorium, both still trying to clean up their faces. Without a word, Emma passed Lily’s diploma to Mal and offered a sad smile to the other blonde. Mal nodded in understanding and took it, holding it close to her chest as if she were holding Lily herself. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you beforehand, I just wasn't sure how to bring it up.” Mal just shook her head, pulling Emma into a tight hug, “Don’t worry about it, just… Thank you, for being so amazing about it.”

Emma could only nod along with what Mal was saying, she wasn't sure what to say, none of them were. Regina cleared her throat quietly, obviously trying not to ruin the moment but wanting to get home before anything bad could happen. Emma said her goodbye’s to Mal, and followed Regina back towards her car, unfortunately they had almost made it to the car when Snow and Charming appeared in their path. 

The looks on their faces made it clear they weren’t here to congratulate Emma, so Regina handed off the baby and told Emma to take her to the car. “You’ve got two minutes, you better speak fast.” Snow’s glare only deepened at the way Regina was being so demanding and it made the brunette smirk. “Don’t think we’ve forgotten what you did, Regina. You had better be careful with her.”

Regina’s temper flared her eyes growing dangerously dark as Snow of all people threatened her, especially about her own family. “Don’t you dare try to act like you care about what happened. You have no right, you haven't in over eighteen years.” The brunette brushed passed the two idiots, as angry as she’d ever been, yet at the same time feeling the wounds of the past reopening.

She turned back, catching Mal’s eye as she was walking away. Regina hoped her eyes conveyed what she wanted to say, she was so sorry it had ever happened in the first place. Instead of saying this, like she had a thousand times since that day, Regina just nodded at Mal, who in turn gave a sad smile and nodded back. Regina took that as her cue to leave, climbing into the car and driving her small family back home after a emotionally long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {A/N: Well, here’s chapter 4, I hope you like it. In your reviews, let me know where you think the new plotline is going some of you may get it right! Anyway, review and share my story if you like it! It keeps me motivated to crank out these chapters for you guys. Love ya, ~Jaded}


	6. Chapter 5: Baby Day, and Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Amethyst have a relaxing afternoon, until someone begins to plant doubt in Emma's mind...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {A/N: So here’s chapter five.Thank you for the love and support, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Love ya, ~Jaded}

Now that Emma was officially out of her parents house, it felt like she could breathe properly for the first time in a very long time. She no longer felt as if she had to watch her every move, or fear the repercussions of saying the wrong thing, which she always seemed to do. Yet, now that she was gone… It seemed as if her parents were doing more than ever to pull her away from Regina.

They just didn’t seem to get that they had already burned their bridge with her, from the moment she was able to think for herself she realized that her parents’ only goal in life was to control hers. They had always kept her on a short leash, and when Regina started showing an interest in her, that leash became even shorter. Yet, they knew they wouldn't be able to stop the blonde from having a relationship with the brunette if that was what she really wanted.

So, they had relented, but only slightly and only because they knew Emma wouldn't have listened if they told her no on this one. They had controlled every aspect of her life, from moment one, and she wouldn't allow them to control this too. Oddly enough that was how they ended up in this situation, the further she ran the harder they tried to pull her back. Emma never had been one to allow anything to hold her back once she knew what she wanted, and this was no different.

She tried her best to ignore her parents’ advances, the louder they became the more stubborn she was. Yet, something was nagging in the back of her mind, maybe for once they had a good reason to be so apprehensive? Regina had never shown signs of being dangerous, or wanting to hurt anyone, aside from Emma’s parents and the woman had a valid excuse for that. 

Somehow though, Emma felt herself doubting if only for a moment that she was being told the whole truth. Regina had never intentionally kept a secret from her, but then, maybe Emma just wasn't asking the right questions? Because, just like her parents, and just like Mal there were some things Regina refused to be brought up in conversation. Emma had never thought to question such things, as she had never wanted anyone prying into her private life either.

She tried to push all this away just for a while, now that things had finally calmed down she had every intention to spend some quality time with her daughter. Amethyst had been sort of pushed to the side lately, in Emma’s mind due to graduation and the strange situation with her parents, and she truly felt horrible about that. The baby had been nothing but a ball of energy and excitement the last few days, what with all the new people and things to see and play with.

Naturally, Emma decided to take the baby out to the park, she figured the fresh air would do them both some good while Regina was back at work. Once Amethyst was all ready to go, and Emma had made sure she had everything Regina had said the baby needed for going out, they left the mansion in an excited silence. Emma had missed being this happy, and having a reason to go to the park, and she had most certainly missed having this little girl around.

The park was quiet, and thankfully almost completely empty as Emma got Amethyst out of her stroller and settled onto a blanket under one of the big oak trees. Toys soon scattered across the blanket as Emma watched the nine month old wiggle and roll around, she had never been so entertained in her life as she was now just watching her amazing daughter play. She had vowed to herself, the moment she had properly met this little girl that she would never be her mother.

Amethyst would never know what it was like to feel sad, alone, and unwanted in her own home. Her baby would always know both she and Regina loved her no matter what, and that they would always back her up on anything she set her mind to in life. Pushing the heavy thoughts away, Emma decided to let herself go and be silly for once. The joy on her baby’s face when she realized mommy was rolling around and being funny with her was exactly what Emma needed.

She watched, in awe as Amethyst began to use her magic to play with the toys, watching them twirl and tumble through the air effortlessly. “That’s it, good job baby!” The blonde had always loved magic herself, and loved it even more when her baby used it so freely. The mother-daughter pair took turns using their magic to impress the other, and this was the most free Emma had felt in all her life.

Her daughter’s laugh only made her more happy, as the baby squealed with glee at the fun they were having. Without so much as a warning, the fun came to an abrupt end when Emma heard someone clear their throat far too close to her daughter for comfort. Sitting up quickly, Emma pulled the baby into her arms in a slight panic when she saw Snow standing only a few feet away.

She stood up, refusing to see herself as smaller than this woman for a moment longer. “What do you want?” Emma tried her best not to sound rude, but truthfully she couldn't care if the woman thought her rude. After all she had put her through, Emma deserved to be completely free of all this. “You need to come home Emma, Regina wont tell you the truth but she's dangerous. Very dangerous, especially to you. Ask her about Lily.” 

Emma froze for a moment, at the mention of her best friends name, truthfully though she could only roll her eyes at this woman’s ridiculousness, “If anyone is a danger to me, it’s certainly you. Now, I suggest you leave me and my baby alone.” The blonde definitely wasn't in the mood to play this game today, or any other day really but this afternoon had been so good, leave it to her parents to ruin it. Emma glanced across the park to see David with baby Neal, she frowned softly, feeling genuinely sorry for the baby. 

She hoped they would go easier on him than they had on her growing up, she truly hoped his life was easier but she wasn't counting on it. She tried her best not to seem irritated as she packed up all of Amethyst’s things, how dare they ruin their fun! How dare Snow suggest Regina would ever hurt either of them, she had never given Emma any reason to believe anything Snow was saying so why should she?

Emma quickly turned away from the small family, as she tucked Amethyst back into her stroller and began to leave the park. Of course she would tell Regina about this later, but right now all Emma wanted to do was get away from them, and hopefully get these doubts out of her head. She had never been given a reason not to trust Regina, and she wasn't about to let her parents ruin that… Yet, somehow her mother’s words stuck with her far longer than she wanted them to.

How would her parents know whether or not Regina was telling her the truth? What could they possibly know about the woman that Emma didn’t? Things were beginning to become confused and muddled in Emma’s mind as she walked back home with the suddenly sleepy baby in tow. What did Regina have to do with Lily, and why wouldn't she have told her long before now?

Emma was certain she would believe Regina over her parents, especially given their past with her. So when she returned home, and Regina was there for lunch, Emma took a deep breath and prayed to whoever was listening that Regina wouldn't lie, wouldn't try to avoid the question… Above all that she wouldn't prove Snow right. “Regina, can we talk for a bit?” Regina only smiled at the blonde for a moment, offering a nod.

“Of course dear, what is it that’s bothering you?” Emma could see the concern in the brunette’s eyes as she settled Amethyst into her playpen and tried to think of the right way to bring this up. “We ran into my parents at the park,” the blonde frowned as she watched Regina begin to look a little panicked. “Is that so, and what happened?” Emma didn't want to believe her mother, Regina wasn't dangerous… But it was becoming clear that she was indeed hiding something.

“She said you were dangerous. Regina, what happened with Lily?…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {A/N: And here’s chapter 5! I hope you liked it, and I’m sorry for the cliffhanger but I promise it will be well worth it! Reviews are love, and keep me motivated. Love ya, ~Jaded}


	7. A/N

{A/N: Hey you guys! I know it's been a LONG time since I've updated this fic, however this author's note is to tell you that I plan on taking I'm Your Mom, Finding Their Happiness, and How The Games Can Ruin Your Life down. I'm going to go through them all, clean up any grammar, and technical errors. I'm also going to clean them all up, and flesh out the plots a bit better (or, at least try to). AND! I'll be writing new chapters once the initial ones are cleaned up, I needed to take a step back and leave fan fic writing for awhile before I could realize I missed it and it was still fun instead of a chore. I also plan on getting back into the OUAT (Once Upon a Time), fic writing fandom mostly only for SQ (SwanQueen), but still. As well as the Twilight fandom, I've got one story taken over from Rosalie332 (Jasper's Children), that I'll be fixing up, fleshing out, and posting. I've also got a few Rosabell (RosaliexBella) story ideas floating around in my head. So, thank you to any of you guys who are still following these stories, and be on the look out for updated/improved chapters and NEW chapters! Love ya, ~Jaded/AP}

**Author's Note:**

> {A/N: Alright! That was chapter one, of "I'm your Mom," now here's my disclaimer. I skipped most of the pregnancy mostly because I wanted to just glimpse that, but I wanted to get the aftermath mostly. What Regina and Emma were feeling, how they were handling everything.vI enjoyed writing this, and I hope you guys enjoy reading it! Reviews are love, and love inspires me to continue writing! Love ya, ~Jaded}


End file.
